FAN-1V War
For the first "phase" of this conflict see: FAN-WUT War The FAN-1V (One Vision) War, sometimes called VietFAN II by some in reference to the FAN-WUT War, is an occupation-like conflict, which started in December 2007, initially and mainly between the forces of One Vision and the Federation of Armed Nations. The war began when the New Pacific Order claimed that FAN had violated the surrender terms which they accepted to end the FAN-WUT War and thus the Order rescinded the terms and re-declared war along with One Vision and a couple of other MADP allies. Background NPO claimed that 1/3 of FAN nations were found to be in violation of surrender terms from the FAN-WUT War leading One Vision along with several allies against FAN. Approximately 100 FAN nations stand accused. Also while two of the non-One Vision Continuum members are involved in the war it has been stated that the Continuum's Mobius Accords were not activated and the alliances that entered (TPF and Valhalla) joined the war through their respective MADP's with NPO. Casus Belli Controversy Vociferous objections and refutations arose from FAN and other players about the accuracy, validity, and justification of both NPO's stated casus belli and the facts presented in support of it.NPO Redeclaration thread - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=10088Forum thread: The important point in all of this - it is not and never was about the peace terms - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=10226 Arguments flared in the forum, ranging from possible differences in interpretation or actual meaning of the treaty terms to accusations of total fabrication and intentional misrepresentation.Forum thread: Is the NPO's action RE: FAN, Honorable? http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=10346 Sentiments between FAN and the Orders by then had become so deeply hostile and bitter that both parties at least partially resorted to flaming and thinly veiled trolling in the forum discussions, leading to repeated thread locks.Forum thread: Trust is earned and once lost forever gone - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=10435 New threads would appear shortly thereafterForum thread: Questions without answers - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=10491. Members of the Orders and their allies chastised FAN for whining and accused them of hypocrisyForum thread: There is No Honor in NPOville, Just more proof of what you already know - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=11137. FAN leadership accused Order posters of intentionally trolling and derailing threads, to provoke moderators into locking the threads and prevent further discussion when opinion was perceived to have begun to turn against the Order, or when hard questions were raised about the justification and validity of the Orders actions.Forum post: One of several groups of warnings issued by Moderator Severus Snape during the arguments - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=10091&view=findpost&p=279025Forum post: A second group of warnings issued by Severus Snape due to arguments over the war - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=10091&view=findpost&p=285694Forum post: One of multiple threads locked by Snape - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=10435&view=findpost&p=277312 According to mpol777, the FAN's chief spokesperson, NPO offered a list of nations that violate the terms and their specific violations. As presented to FAN: * 8 Nations possessed Factories * 2 Nations possessed either Tanks, Aircraft, or Cruise Missiles. * 87 Nations had troop levels above 20% of their Citizen Population In total 92 different nations were named as violators of the peace terms, with 97 violations. FAN government has identified that several nations on the list--the exact number is unknown--were not registered FAN members nor did they have accounts on the FAN forumsForum post: The Prof's post in Valhalla DoW thread - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=10093&view=findpost&p=268070. There was also internal suspicion based on several factors that some of the nations were plants to create evidence, although offical statements to such effect were never ultimately made.The nation of Nakota, had been created 14 days before the screenshot shown by Baikunin was taken. 2 days later it sent aid to the FAN nation Ranma while flying FAN AA and the FAN flag; further aid went from Ranma to Beerstonia, both legitimate FAN members. Nakota then remained inactive for the next twelve days, and remained so at the time the screenshot posted by Baikunin's Dream was taken. As of the NPO's redeclaration, it was flying no AA. The nation of Nakota is currently (as of 1/11/08) in a two member alliance on the Red team, and the other nation--Pale Force--attacked a nation flying FAN colors with reason for war stated as "The New NPO". (screenshots coming imminently) It is important to note that the Surrender Terms states only that Factory improvements had to be removed, not military improvements of all types, although some NPO members (none of which were leaders or representatives) initially used such claims as support for the war.Doitzel's post in NPO Redeclaration thread - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=10088&view=findpost&p=264957 Arcades057's post in NPO Redeclaration thread - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=10088&view=findpost&p=264977 Peace Terms Original peace terms as agreed on by NPO and FAN As conditions for peace, FAN will: 1. Destroy all factories, nukes, air force, CMs and tanks. FAN will only keep enough soldiers to keep their population happy. Decommission must happen within seven (7) days. This state of decommission shall last three (3) months from the time the terms are ratified. 2. Sign no treaties for a period of three (3) months. 3. Receive no external aid for a period of three (3) months. During this three (3) month period, FAN will be a protectorate of the New Pacific Order. As such, any nation or alliance who attacks a member or members of FAN without provocation shall be subject to retaliatory action by the NPO. NPO must respond within 24 hours after being notified of any such attack on FAN. This clause will not apply to any offensive actions by FAN or its members. Any member of FAN who violates these terms will be ZId as long as the NPO deems appropriate. Following the three month decommisioning period, NPO and FAN agree to a mutual NAP for a period of another three months. Signed this 21st day of September 2007 New Pacific Order: Emperor Revenge Divine Bovine Overlord New Pacific Order Moo-cows with guns Moo-Tang Clan Ain't Nuttin to $%&@ with FAN: Servers of the Poison Koolaid Guns and Cockpits Jack Tarr Congress: Bumpus Dale Gribble Reaganius Sir Squeeboo The Prof Travis Vote Republican Yakrat101 Timeline of the Conflict December 16th - 11:42pm: Attacks against 83 FAN nations begin before midnight. December 17th - 12:24am: NPO declares war. December 17th - 12:26am: IRON declares war. December 17th - 12:26am: GGA declares war. December 17th - 12:27am: TPF declares war. December 17th - 12:37am: Valhalla declares war. December 17th - 12:45am: NpO declares war. December 17th - 2:30pm: 371 Wars have been declared against FAN. 103 FAN nations are in Peace mode. December 17th - 7:40pm: FAN declares war on itself and releases a list of specific nations and their violations. December 18th - 2:55am: TORN declares war December 19th - 10:00am: 556 attacks have been initiated against FAN. 110 FAN nations are in Peace mode, the other 184 remain in combat. Name of the Conflict The official New Pacific Order designation for the conflict is the InFANtile War. Both "Second VietFAN War" (and variants thereof, such as "VietFAN II"), and "NPO-FAN War" have been used. "NPO-FAN War, Part II" has been debated for possible inaccuracy, as the argument of whether the current conflict is a continuation or a successor is still active. Internally, many FAN members have begun to refer to the current conflict as "The NPOgrom", "FANocide" or "Deja Moo". Notes *FAN-WUT War - aka the First VietFAN War Category:Active Alliance Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category: Wars